De aquí a la eternidad
by Sakura-Ofiuco
Summary: Frías palabras. Un adiós o el inicio de algo eterno... -No me hagan mucho caso con el summary, pensé en todo menos en esto, sólo leanlo por favor- Producto del reto: Saint Seiya Unión Fanfickera. ONE SHOT


**LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION. ESTO ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

_PRODUCTO DEL RETO DE SAINT SEIYA-UNIÓN FANFICKERA… SÍ ESTAS MUJERES QUE ME TIENEN ESCRIBIENDO DE MANERA DEMENCIAL…_

**De aquí a la eternidad**

-¡Vete!- retumbó cada letra con el eco que la amplia habitación brindaba.

Aquella tarde, Seiya había acudido al Santuario tras un llamado urgente de Saori y por ella, no importaba dónde se encontrara ni qué estuviera haciendo o con quién, siempre iría a verla sin importar nada más.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él confundido mientras permanecía hincado ante ella. Normalmente él nunca mostraba estas reverencias para con Saori pero desde que entró a la sala la notó muy seria y creyó prudente poner distancia.

-Ya escuchaste… ¡Vete!...- repitió tajantemente.

Seiya seguía sin comprender y miró a Saori tratando de adivinar lo que realmente quería decirle. Se conocían desde hacía tantos años que ahora no le resultaba muy difícil observar esas ventanas azules y leer su alma. Sin embargo, aquella noche la mirada de Saori era ilegible.

Por fin él se puso de pie y fue hacia ella, como tantas veces lo había hecho, para que le hablara sobre todo lo que sentía y le preocupaba.

-Pero ¿a dónde quieres que vaya?

-No lo sé. A Japón, con tu hermana, con Miho… como quieras- dijo usando otra vez ese tono que ya empezaba a inquietar al legendario Pegaso.

Él se quedó congelado al escuchar sus palabras- ¿Sucede algo malo allá? ¿Necesitas que investigue sobre alguna amenaza en oriente o les pasa algo malo a ellas?

-No. Sólo que te doy tu libertad.

-¿Mi liber… qué?

-Ya no serás más parte de mi Orden. Así que hazme el favor de dejar la armadura de Pegaso ahí y vete a donde quieras.

Seiya miró la enorme caja donde descansaba la armadura con la que la había protegido tantas veces, no sólo porque era su deber como Caballero sino porque desde hacía tiempo tenía un sentimiento prohibido hacia ella, no Athena, sino hacia Saori.

El joven no supo qué decir ni qué hacer. Se quedó parado procesando las palabras de esa mujer de la que se había enamorado tras descubrir su bondad y desinteresado amor por los demás. Nada tenía que ver con la niña mimada y caprichosa que fue hacía muchos años atrás.

Tras unos segundos, por fin reaccionó. Miró hacia donde estaba ella sentada pero ya se había levantado de su lugar y se dirigía hacia los aposentos de Athena, más allá de la Sala de Patriarca.

-Saori espera… No puedes echarme así, esto no es un empleo del que te corren así nada más… mi destino siempre fue ser Caballero de Pegaso, pelear por el Santuario y por Athena, por ti.

-Saori y Athena- comenzó a decirle sin darse la vuelta- siempre confundiéndolas Pegaso. La mujer y la Diosa, jamás sabes diferenciarlas.

Dio unos pasos más pero Seiya no se daría por vencido, así tuviera que decirle toda la verdad. Por fin confesarle ese sentimiento que lo tenía colmado desde hacía tiempo.

-Es mentira…- alzó su voz creando de nuevo ese eco en la habitación- Ellas no son la misma. La diferencia es que yo amo a Saori- esas cuatro últimas palabras retumbaron en la Sala del Patriarca.

Ella se detuvo, pero siguió sin voltear a verlo. Esa frialdad estaba enloqueciendo a Seiya, tenía ganas de precipitarse hacia ella y tomarla entre sus brazos y repetirle una y otra vez que la amaba, y si ella continuaba inmutable o pretendía soltar otra de sus palabras frías e hirientes, él la haría entender a fuerza de sus besos.

-¡Escuchaste! ¡Te amo Saori! ¡Te amo!- gritó ante la impotencia de ir y demostrarle ese sentimiento.

-Vete Pegaso. Ya no puedes ser mi guardián ni mi amigo ni nada…- él estaba más desconcertado que nunca y antes de que diera un paso más o preguntara por qué, ella respondió por adelantado a cualquier reacción- Porque la mujer que buscas ya no existe más.

Esas palabras volvieron a tener eco, pero esta vez no en la acústica del lugar sino en la cabeza del Caballero hasta llegar a su corazón donde se manifestó como un terremoto que destruyó todo. Seiya se hincó de nuevo ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba su Saori?... se quedó ahí tratando de entender todo lo que pasaba.

Pero ¿qué le sucedía? Él era Seiya, el legendario Caballero que nunca se doblegó ante nada, ni siquiera ante los Dioses; no iba a detenerse tan fácil sin antes recibir una explicación. Se puso de pie, como tantas veces lo había hecho y siguió su cosmos, el cual, según percibió, llegó más allá de la estatua de Athena, donde estaba la entrada al Olimpo.

Era un total atrevimiento ir hasta allá y probablemente los Dioses lo odiarían más, pero valdría la pena intentarlo. Se fue lo más rápido que pudo, quizá, si tenía suerte, la alcanzaría antes de que entrara a ese lugar exclusivo para los Dioses. Sin embargo, al pasar por la Cámara de Athena, donde en las últimas semanas Saori estuvo descansando, encontró algo que le llamó la atención. Un papel con la letra pulcra de Saori.

"_Mi querido Seiya. Perdóname. _

_He pasado los últimos días sin dejar de pensar. Tengo sentimientos tan fuertes como prohibidos hacia ti. No sé si tú sientas algo por mí, pero eso no importa, igual no cambiaría nada en mi corazón. _

_Por más que me esfuerce en ocultarlo, los Dioses pueden enterarse de este sentimiento, no quiero condenar tu alma a una eternidad de tormentos por ello; por eso, después de tanto reflexionar, he acordado con mi otro yo- Athena- y le he suplicado que termine con mi existencia. No quiero sufrir más por ti, ni quiero que tú lo hagas por mí. Mi vida mortal- Saori Kido- ya no existe más; a cambio le pedí a Athena tu libertad. _

_Espero que encuentres tu camino y seas feliz. Mientras yo…"_

Seiya ya no pudo terminar esa última frase. Eso jamás, no la dejaría ir y menos sabiendo que ella sentía lo mismo. Sin soltar la nota que le dejó Saori se fue hacia la entrada del Olimpo a enfrentar lo que vinera, y si el resultado de su imprudente atrevimiento era una muerte segura, lo aceptaría. Cuando llegó a la entrada de ese lugar divino, una luz lo encegueció y lo envolvió para desaparecer para siempre.

Quizá más allá de la vida volverían a encontrarse. No en cuerpo sino alma. Y jamás volver a separarse.

En el lugar sólo quedó la nota que Saori escribió donde las últimas palabras rezaban: "… _te amaré de aquí a la eternidad"._

**-F I N-**

_RARO FIC, PERO ASÍ SOY YO. COMO DIJE PRODUCTO DEL RETO DE ESTAS NIÑAS. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA AGRADADO._

_DE VUELTA A LA REALIDAD, SÉ QUE LES DEBO OTRAS HISTORIAS ASÍ QUE SIGAMOS ADELANTE…_


End file.
